The Trials of An Expectant Mother
by Vampyre Gyrl
Summary: This is the story of before, during, and after the birth of Gohan. It's a happy family story.


The Trials of an Expectant Mother

by Lady Saiyan

"_I feel like crap_," Chi Chi thought as she tried to carry the laundry down the stairs, "_I've felt like this for about a month now. Why do I have to get sick? Goku's off training somewhere, and probably won't be home until dinner's ready_." Chi Chi started to feeling dizzy and dropped the laundry on the stairs. She leaned against the wall and rested there until she felt a little better. As if sensing that something was wrong, Goku appeared at the bottom of the stairs; a look of worry on his face. "Are you okay, Chi Chi?" he asked walking up the stairs to her. Goku knelt down and helped Chi Chi pick up the laundry she had dropped. "It's not like you to _drop_ what you're doing, Chi Chi," Goku said jokingly, "I know you had a reason, though." Goku put the last of the laundry in the basket and carried it downstairs for her. Chi Chi was surprised. Goku had never helped her with the housework before, and it was a shock that he suddenly would take the time to carry a load of laundry down the stairs for her. "Well, this is a surprise," Chi Chi said placing a hand on her hip, "And I thought you had a lot of training to do." Goku looked sweetly at Chi Chi as he walked into the laundry room and put the basket on the laundry room floor. Chi Chi dropped her arms to her sides as she watched Goku load the laundry into the washer. An expression of utter confusion crossed her face. "Goku, you're...doing the laundry?" she asked hesitantly, "But...why?" Goku finished loading the laundry into the washer and added the detergent before turning to Chi Chi. "I wanted to be nice to you," he replied cheerfully, "You looked like you were about to pass out when you were on the stairs. Isn't that what a husband is supposed to do?" Chi Chi smiled at Goku. She walked up to Goku and slipped her hand into his. "Yes, but I never expected that from you, Goku," Chi Chi answered giving Goku a kiss on the cheek. The couple walked out of the laundry room, hand in hand, and headed toward the kitchen. As they walked into the kitchen, Chi Chi blacked-out and stumbled. Goku caught her as she fell forward. Goku lifted Chi Chi into his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. Goku laid Chi Chi on the bed and knelt down on the floor next to her. Chi Chi moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room, dazed. She turned her gaze to the face that watched over her at her bedside. "Goku," Chi Chi said tiredly, "What happened?" Goku placed his hand on her forehead and brushed her bangs back gently. "You almost fell on the floor in the kitchen, Chi Chi," he replied concerned, "I caught you and carried you in here. I don't know what's happening to you, but I'm getting a little worried." Chi Chi sat up on the bed and hid her face in her hands as she started to cry. Chi Chi started talking to herself, but Goku couldn't understand a word she was saying. He caught a few parts of the sentences she spoke. Goku heard "Why me" and "What did I do to deserve this", but that was about it. Goku didn't understand why Chi Chi was crying, but he couldn't understand why she felt sick, either. Goku put his arms around her and gave her a hug; hoping that would calm her down. Chi Chi wiped he tears away before she buried her face in his chest and let out a ragged sigh. Goku cradled Chi Chi in his arms; helping her feel better. Chi Chi looked up at Goku and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry about that, Goku," Chi Chi said quietly, "I didn't mean to break down like that. It's just...I don't know what's wrong with me. I've felt so sick for the past month, and I don't know why." Goku held Chi Chi closer to him and kissed her forehead. "Maybe you should go see the doctor tomorrow?" Goku suggested. Chi Chi nodded in agreement. The next morning, Chi Chi got up early so she could get ready to go to the doctor. She rummaged through her closet; trying to find something decent to wear. Chi Chi glanced at Goku on the other side of the room. He was still in bed; sleeping soundly. Chi Chi sighed and debated on whether or not to wake Goku up and make him go to the doctor with her. She decide against that idea when she remembered that Goku was afraid of needles. Chi Chi left the house and headed toward East City. It had been awhile since she had seen the doctor. The last time she remembered being at the doctor's was when she had her last physical, and that was years ago. As Chi Chi drove into the city, she started to feel nervous. "_It's been awhile since I've come here and seen the doctor_," Chi Chi thought worriedly, "_I wonder what he'll find when he examines me. I wonder if it's bad. What if there's something seriously wrong with me? What am I going to tell Goku if there is_?" Chi Chi was scaring herself by thinking about the 'what ifs'. She pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office with a large knot in her stomach. She began to feel nauseous as she stepped into the office. Chi Chi signed her name in the appointment book and sat down in the waiting room. Chi Chi was very nervous. She was having a hard time sitting still. She saw a magazine on the table next to her and picked it up. She flipped through the magazine, but quickly got tired of that. Chi Chi sat on the edge of her seat and wrung her hands in front of her. Just then, a nurse walked in and called the next patient. "Mrs. Son," the nurse said, "The doctor will see you now." Chi Chi stood up and slowly followed the nurse. Chi Chi clutched her purse tightly as the nurse led her into a small white room with an examination table covered in a type of paper. Two chairs sat in the corner of the room. Chi Chi timidly approached one of the chairs and seated herself in it. "Dr. Stratton will come and see you shortly, Mrs. Son," the nurse said with a graceful smile. She left the room before Chi Chi could even ask her anything. Chi Chi sat quietly in the room; looking down at the floor. Chi Chi lifted her head quickly when she heard the sound of footsteps entering the room. She smiled sheepishly at the doctor that stood in front of her. "Hello Mrs. Son," the doctor said kindly, "I'm Dr. Stratton." Dr. Stratton sat in the chair next to Chi Chi; holding her medical file. "I read in your file that you are the only daughter of Ox King," Dr. Stratton observed, "It also says in here that you got married three months ago. You seem awfully young to be married, Mrs. Son." Chi Chi cast a disapproving look at Dr. Stratton. He saw that she wasn't happy about him prying into her personal life. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Son," he apologized, "I didn't mean to talk about your personal life. It's not my job to do that. Anyway, why don't you tell me about your reason for coming into the office today." Chi Chi laced her shaking fingers together as she took a deep breath. "Well, I've been feeling sick for the past month," she began, "I've had dizzy spells, I've passed out a few times, and I've been...vomiting a lot. I originally thought that I had food poisoning, but the symptoms don't match." Chi Chi looked down at the floor again as Dr. Stratton sat and thought of a diagnosis. "Well Mrs. Son, I can't even _guess_ what could been wrong with you," he stated. Chi Chi looked up at him and felt her heart drop. Dr. Stratton saw the fearful expression on her face. He smiled at Chi Chi. "Don't worry about a thing, Mrs. Son," Dr. Stratton said smiling, "I know how we can figure out what your illness is." Dr. Stratton stood up and walked over to the examination table. He turned toward Chi Chi and patted the table. "I'm going to have to examine you to get a better understanding of your illness." Chi Chi climbed up onto the examination table and laid down on it. The paper on the table crinkled when she sat on it. Dr. Stratton instructed Chi Chi to lift her legs up so that her knees were in the air and her feet were placed on the table. Chi Chi was feeling very nervous at that moment and wished that she had woke Goku up so he would be there with her. After he finished examining her, Dr. Stratton walked out of the room. Chi Chi slowly sat up on the table and felt even more nervous and confused. A few minutes later, Dr. Stratton walked back into the room with a small plastic cup in his hand. "When I examined you, Mrs. Son," he said sitting her and himself down, "I couldn't find anything wrong with you. But, to be on the safe side, I need you to give a urine sample so that I can have it tested." He handed Chi Chi the cup and directed her toward the bathroom. She had no idea why the doctor needed a urine sample, but he had to have a reason for it. Chi Chi felt a little embarrassed as she walked out of the bathroom with the cup in her hand. She gave the sample to the nurse and left the doctor's office. The next day, Chi Chi was cleaning up the mess Goku made in the living room when she heard the phone in the hall ring. Chi Chi quickly dropped what she was doing and went to answer the phone. "Hello?" she said expectantly. Dr. Stratton was on the other end of the line. "Mrs. Son, I've got wonderful news," he said, a hint of a chuckle in his voice, "You are extremely healthy, and I found nothing abnormal in your urine sample except..." "Yes?" Chi Chi prompted the doctor. Dr. Stratton gave a small chuckle before answering Chi Chi. "Mrs. Son," he announced, "You're three months pregnant, and everything about the pregnancy is normal." Chi Chi couldn't believe what she was hearing. She, the daughter of Ox King, was going to be a mother. A young mother at that. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Chi Chi thanked the doctor, then hung the phone up. "Oh my God," Chi Chi murmured as she sat in the chair next to the phone, "I'm going to be a mother. How am I going to tell Daddy and Goku about this? Daddy will absolutely be thrilled about his little girl giving him a grandchild, but how will I explain it to that husband of mine?" Chi Chi was happy that she was pregnant, but she began to feel a little uncertain when she thought of Goku's reaction. Chi Chi knew that Goku didn't really know anything about the body, or where babies came from. She knew that she would have to explain the 'facts of life' to him, whether he wanted to hear it or not. Goku was going to be home late again, so that gave Chi Chi enough time to go to Ox King's Palace and give him the good news. Chi Chi grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil and wrote a note for Goku, in case he got home while she was gone. She put the note on the kitchen table and went outside to her air car. Chi Chi drove to her father's palace and was greeted by her father with open arms. "Chi Chi Honey, it's good to see you," Ox King said nearly squeezing poor Chi Chi when he hugged her, "Why have you come to the palace, Chi Chi? Are you here just to visit me?" Ox King released Chi Chi from his embrace as she tried to catch her breath. "I have something to tell you, Daddy," Chi Chi replied with tears forming in her eyes, "I'm going to have a baby. I went to the doctor yesterday because I have been feeling sick and he called me today and told me I was pregnant." Ox King picked Chi Chi up and hugged her again. "Oh Chi Chi," he said happily, "I'm so happy for you! Your mother would be happy too if she was here!" Chi Chi cried hard as her father hugged her. But her tears were tears of joy, not tears of sorrow. She smiled at her father as he put her back down on the ground. "Does Goku know yet?" Ox King asked. Chi Chi shook her head. "I'll tell him when he gets to the house tonight," she said wiping her eyes, "I'm going to have to explain the 'facts of life' to Goku, because I don't think he'll really know what he did to me." Chi Chi blushed and laughed to herself. Chi Chi said goodbye to her father, and went back to hers and Goku's house. Chi Chi pulled up in the driveway and, much to her surprise, Goku was standing in the doorway of the house with an exasperated look on his face. Chi Chi got out of her car and walked up to Goku. Sweat was dripping from his brow as he stretched his arms out and caught Chi Chi; running up to him like a little girl. They embraced each other tenderly. "Where have you been, Chi Chi?" Goku asked worriedly, "I've been looking for you all over the house. I practically turned the place upside-down just trying to find you." Chi Chi gazed sweetly up at Goku. "Oh Goku, you missed me," she said sheepishly. Goku looked down at Chi Chi and hesitantly smiled at her. "Actually, I was just looking for you so that I could ask you when you were going to make dinner," he replied in a cheery tone, "I'm starving after all of that training I did." Chi Chi's mood changed immediately when she heard what Goku said. She clenched her hand into a fist and punched Goku as hard as she could. Chi Chi was surprised when she saw Goku stumble backwards a bit. She didn't think she had actually hit him that hard. Chi Chi never thought she could ever hurt him with the strength she had. "I'm so sorry, Goku!" Chi Chi exclaimed putting her hands over her mouth, "I wasn't trying to hurt you! It slipped!" Chi Chi was getting hysterical because she thought that Goku would get mad at her. Goku rubbed his jaw and started laughing. "That was a pretty good left hook," he said smiling at Chi Chi, "That actually stung a little bit." Chi Chi gave a sigh of relief when Goku told her how much it hurt him. Chi Chi looked up at Goku; a frown was placed on her lips. "I'm still sorry I hit you, Goku," she said quietly, "I wasn't thinking when I punched you. At least it won't leave a mark on your face." Goku and Chi Chi both started to laugh as they put their arms around each other and walked into the house. "I have to go to the bathroom, Chi Chi," Goku said running upstairs, "Be right back!" Chi Chi watched Goku run up the stairs until he was no longer in view. She turned around and walked into the kitchen to start making dinner. All of a sudden, Chi Chi started to feel very light-headed. She stumbled over to the counter and leaned up against it for support. Her breathing became heavy and she was beginning to shake uncontrollably. Goku came strolling down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He gasped when he saw Chi Chi practically forcing herself to stand. Goku saw her knees quiver under her weight. Goku rushed over to Chi Chi and picked her up into his arms. Chi Chi looked at Goku wearily, then she passed out. Chi Chi was awakened by the smell of fish being barbecued. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was in her bedroom and knew that Goku had to of put her there. Chi Chi slowly sat up in bed and stretched her arms out. She still felt a little light-headed, but it was nothing compared to the way it was earlier. If she had been alone in the house when it happened, she knew that she might have hurt herself. Chi Chi climbed out of bed and went downstairs. The aroma from the fish made Chi Chi's stomach growl and her mouth water. Chi Chi walked outside, and was surprised to see Goku cooking the fish. "Wow Goku, I didn't know you could cook," Chi Chi exclaimed strolling over to the grill where Goku stood. He turned toward Chi Chi and smiled. "I learned to cook a long time ago," Goku replied plucking a piece of meat off of one of the fish and handed it to Chi Chi, "Bulma made me learn how to cook, since she didn't really like eating sushi." Chi Chi giggled as she took the piece of fish and put some of it in her mouth. She was amazed by how good it tasted. "This is delicious!" Chi Chi shouted putting the rest of the fish Goku handed her in her mouth. "Boy, you must be hungry," Goku said nervously. "Damn right," Chi Chi answered sneaking another piece of fish. Goku saw Chi Chi eating some more of the fish, and gently pushed her away. "I'm almost done with the fish, Chi Chi," Goku said pointing toward a picnic blanket that was sprawled on the ground, "Why don't you go sit over there while I finish up here." Without another word, Chi Chi complied and trotted over to the blanket. No sooner had she sat down on the blanket, Goku came over with a whole dish of barbecued fish just waiting to be devoured by him and Chi Chi. The two of them dove into their meal, and ate every last bite. Goku was shocked to see Chi Chi eating like him. It scared him a little since he had never seen her eat with as little manners as himself. "Chi Chi, are you feeling okay?" Goku asked worriedly. Chi Chi looked at Goku; pieces of fish were stuck to her chin. "I'm fine, Goku. Why do you ask?" she replied; confused by what he asked her. Just then, Chi Chi remembered what she was supposed to tell Goku. Goku saw her expression change as she sat quietly next to him. "What's wrong?" he asked nudging her head with his nose. Chi Chi sighed and stared at the grass. "There's something I need to tell you," she whispered, "Let's go in the house and I'll tell you what it is." Chi Chi and Goku stood up and walked into the house; holding each other's hands. Chi Chi led Goku to the living room and sat down on the couch. She was still holding Goku's hand as she tried to figure out how to explain what she was going to say to Goku. "Goku, what I'm about to tell you is very important to both me and you," Chi Chi said sternly, "I'm pregnant. Do you know what that means?" Goku thought for a moment before he answered. "I remember Bulma saying something about that a long time ago. It has something to do with babies, right?" he replied thoughtfully. Chi Chi smiled and nodded her head. "We're going to have a baby," she said with tears in her eyes. Goku looked confusingly at Chi Chi. "Where does the baby come from?" he asked innocently. Chi Chi laughed lightly as she grasped a hold of Goku's hand and placed it on her stomach. "The baby comes from inside me, Goku," she said happily holding his hand. Goku's eyes widened when she said that. "How did the baby get in there?" Goku asked surprised. Chi Chi began to blush after Goku asked that question. "Well...do you remember what we did on our wedding night?" she asked Goku; her cheeks becoming a brighter red color. Goku nodded; showing he understood what Chi Chi was asking him. "What we did that night made you put a little of...yourself inside me," Chi Chi explained blushing even more, "When you and me...you know, we weren't just having the kind of fun that a husband and wife have. We were making a baby. Do you understand what I've told you, Goku?" Goku had a wide smile on his face. "So _that's_ how babies are made," he said letting out a huge laugh, "Grandpa Gohan used to tell me about babies and about when _I _was a baby, but he never told me how they were made." Chi Chi smiled; relieved that Goku understood a little about babies. "You know Goku," Chi Chi said cuddling up under Goku's left arm, "We're going to have to turn one of the spare bedrooms into a nursery for the baby. The baby'll need a room to sleep in, too. I'll ask Daddy if he'll bring all of my old baby things over here from the castle." Chi Chi was overjoyed, and Goku could see that. He was happy too, but the fact that he was going to be a father was a scary thought for him. For the next few weeks, Goku spent most of his time helping Chi Chi turn one of the bedrooms into a nursery instead of training. The two of them painted the room together and moved brand-new baby furniture into the room. Ox King brought a rocking chair from the castle that he used to rock Chi Chi in when she was a baby. Goku was surprised by all of the things that filled the new nursery. Chi Chi was very happy that she was having a baby, and the fact that Goku actually helped her furnish the baby's nursery. Chi Chi stared at the walls in the nursery. The sky-blue paint gave the room a very soft feeling, and the pale green and blue baby furniture gave the room a warm feeling. Chi Chi was only five months pregnant and she was starting to have trouble fitting into her clothes. One morning, Chi Chi woke up and walked over to hers and Goku's closet. She rummaged through the closet and tried on every piece of clothing she owned. None of them would fit poor Chi Chi now. She couldn't even get into her largest dress. Chi Chi slouched in the chair next to her vanity and leaned her head on both of her arms. Suddenly, Chi Chi got an idea. She stood up and went over to the dresser. She opened one of the drawers and started sifting through it. Chi Chi grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans out of the drawer. She quickly pulled them on before Goku woke up. She was surprised by how comfortable they were. Chi Chi never imagined she would be wearing her husband's clothes. Chi Chi walked out of the room and headed downstairs. She was almost to the kitchen when she heard a loud thumping sound behind her. Chi Chi stopped dead in her tracks and didn't make a sound. The thumping sound got closer and Chi Chi could feel a chill run down her spine. She slowly turned in the direction of the sound and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw what was making the sound. "Daddy, don't scare me like that," Chi Chi said crossing her arms, "I thought there was an intruder in here." "I'm Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Honey," Ox King apologized, "I just wanted to see how my little girl was doing." Chi Chi smiled at her father and put her arms around him as best as she could. "I'm doing fine, Daddy. At least I've stopped throwing up all the time," she replied as she let go of Ox King, "Goku's been helping me out around the house these past few weeks. I enjoy all the help he's given me, but I think He misses his martial arts training." Just then, Chi Chi heard a noise coming from upstairs. Chi Chi slowly walked up the stairs to investigate the noise. Ox King followed close behind her. They reached the top of the staircase and noticed that the noise was coming from the bedroom. Chi Chi quickly realized that Goku must have woken up. Chi Chi walked over to the doorway of her room and looked inside. Ox King peered around the doorway, too. Both Chi Chi and Ox King were in shock when they saw what Goku was doing. There, in the middle of their bedroom, Goku was standing in his underwear surrounded by a large pile of clothes. He looked around the room and sighed in an annoyed tone. Goku then looked in the direction of the bedroom doorway and saw Chi Chi and Ox King standing there with shocked expressions on their faces. Goku stared at Chi Chi and his eyes suddenly widened. "I was looking for those," Goku stated pointing at Chi Chi. Chi Chi looked down and remembered that she was wearing some of Goku's favorite clothes. "Oh, I'm sorry Goku. I didn't know you were planning on wearing these today," she said sheepishly tugging at the bottom of the large T-shirt she was wearing, "None of my clothes will fit me, so I decided to borrow some of yours." Goku tilted his head to the side. "Why won't your clothes fit you?" he asked innocently. Chi Chi sighed, then walked over to where Goku was standing. "This is why," she responded lifting the front of her shirt. Goku stared at her for quite some time before he figured out what she meant. "Oh, you borrowed some of my clothes because you've gotten fat," Goku said in his usual clueless tone. Chi Chi growled and kicked Goku in the shin. "I'm not fat, you moron!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, "The baby's growing, so I'm getting bigger! If you EVER say I'm fat again, you'll be making your own dinner!" With that, Chi Chi stormed out of their room and out of the house. Ox King looked on in surprise at what had just happened between Goku and Chi Chi. "Uh oh, Chi Chi's mad," Ox King said still surprised, "You better go apologize to her before she gets too far." Goku turned toward the window and saw a very angry Chi Chi walking further away from the house. Goku noticed that, while she was walking, Chi Chi would stop for a minute and then start walking again. He saw that he had upset his wife and wanted to make her feel better after what he had said to her. Goku pulled on his gi and rushed past a still surprised Ox King. Seeing that there was no reason for him to stay any longer, Ox King returned to his palace. Goku was trying to get Chi Chi to stop walking so he could apologize to her, but Chi Chi ignored him. She continued to walk until she came to a stop in front of the old apple tree. Goku finally caught up to her and was out of breath. "Chi Chi...please...just listen to me," Goku said after catching his breath, "I'm really sorry for saying that you were fat. I shouldn't have said that." Goku waited for an answer, but he didn't get one. Chi Chi's back was to Goku, so he couldn't see that Chi Chi was crying her eyes out. The air was still, and there wasn't a single sound; except for Chi Chi's soft crying. Goku could see that Chi Chi was shaking for some reason, and thought that he had said something else that upset her more. "What's wrong, Chi Chi?" Goku asked walking up behind Chi Chi and placing his hands on her trembling shoulders, "Did I say something else wrong?" Chi Chi shook her head. "No Goku, you didn't," she replied quietly as she turned to face her confused husband, "Nothing you said was wrong. Everything you said was right, especially what you said about me being fat. I am fat and I should accept the way I look." Chi Chi began to cry harder and fell to her knees. Goku knelt on the ground next to her and gently wrapped his arms around Chi Chi. "Shh...don't cry," Goku said softly cradling Chi Chi's shaking little body, "I didn't mean what I said about you being fat. You're actually quite cute with that rather large belly of yours. I'm still really sor--." Chi Chi cut Goku's sentence off by kissing him sweetly. Goku was surprised by this sudden showing of affection on Chi Chi's part. Chi Chi pulled away and rested her head on Goku's warm chest. "You're fogiven," she said putting her hands on Goku's chest, as well. Goku looked down at Chi Chi kindly; laughing to himself. "Heh, if I'd known that you'd forgive me that fast, I would have done this before," he said laughing. Chi Chi lifted her face and a reluctant smirk appeared on her lips. "Don't even think about it, Goku Son," she said pulling Goku's face down and kissing him again. They held the kiss for a long time before pulling away from each other. Chi Chi gazed into Goku's shimmering black eyes and got lost in their beauty. Chi Chi rested her head in the crook of Goku's neck and sighed contently as Goku placed his hand on her slightly swollen stomach. All of a sudden, Chi Chi gasped. "What is it?" Goku asked Chi Chi when he heard her gasp. Just then, Goku felt something move under his hand. "What was that?!" he shouted pulling his hand back quickly. Chi Chi looked down at her stomach and started rubbing it slowly. "I think the baby just kicked," Chi Chi replied looking at Goku with a wide smile on her face. Goku was extremely confused by what she said. "What do you mean 'kicked'?" Goku questioned looking down at Chi Chi's stomach, as well. Chi Chi took one of her hands off of her stomach and grabbed Goku's hand; putting it on her stomach again. Just as Goku's hand touched Chi Chi's stomach, the baby kicked again. Goku was very surprised, but he didn't pull his hand back this time. "So that's what you meant," Goku said laughing loudly, "That baby's got a really strong kick. Don't you think so, Chi Chi?" Chi Chi didn't answer Goku. She had fallen asleep while Goku was paying attention to the baby. "You must have been tired," Goku whispered as he lifted Chi Chi into his arms. Goku carried her back into the house and laid her down on the couch. Goku held Chi Chi's head up while he placed a folded quilt under her head; using it as a pillow. Goku sat on the floor next to Chi Chi and stared at the clock on the mantle. "_It's only 11:00 A.M.?_" he thought rubbing the back of his neck, "_It seems kinda early to be taking a nap, but if Chi Chi needs to rest then I guess there's nothing I can do but find something to occupy myself._" Goku decided that that would be a perfect time to train in the yard for a little bit. It wasn't like he was going to get out of practice, though. Goku quietly walked out the front door of the house and started sparring an invisible opponent. Chi Chi had been asleep for two hours and Goku was wondering if she was going to wake up anytime soon. He had grown tired of training and decided to go back inside the house. Goku walked back into the living room where Chi Chi was still sleeping and sat on the floor next to her. He looked over at Chi Chi and noticed that she had a smile on her sweet and delicate features. "She must be dreaming," Goku said yawning and falling asleep himself. Chi Chi was indeed dreaming; dreaming of her father, her husband, and their new baby. Chi Chi was cradling the small child in her arms as she, Goku, and Ox King walked out of the hospital. Goku cooed at the baby and Chi Chi started to giggle at how silly Goku was acting. Chi Chi stirred in her sleep and soon awoke. She sat up on the couch and looked around the living room. Her wandering eyes finally fell on Goku's sleeping body. He was curled up on the floor next to the couch. Chi Chi giggled to herself because she thought that Goku looked just like a cute little napping child. Chi Chi looked away from Goku and looked at the clock on the mantle. "_I can't believe it's 1:00 P.M. How long have I been asleep?_" she thought questionly, "_Ever since this baby started to get bigger, I've been exceptionally tired. I guess that's what being pregnant will do to you. I've really got to start walking around more, though. I don't want this baby getting lazy._" Chi Chi sighed; placing her hand an her stomach. She wanted to go back to sleep, but Chi Chi knew that Goku would be hungry when he woke up. She slowly rose to her feet and walked into the kitchen. Chi Chi started to make an entire platter of sanwiches for Goku when she began to feel hungry herself. Chi Chi began making sanwich after sanwich. When she was finished, Chi Chi had enough sanwiches to feed an army, a baseball team, _and_ a small group of school kids. Chi Chi tried to lift the platter, but it was too heavy for her to even move. She decided to leave the platter were it was and went into the living room to wake Goku up from his nap. Much to her surprise, Goku was already up. He was standing next to the window in the living room. "I guess I won't have to wake you up now," Chi Chi said walking up beside Goku, "I made us some sanwiches. They're in the kitchen." Goku's face lit up as he followed Chi Chi into the kitchen. The couple sat on opposite sides of the table and dove into their platter of sanwiches. After eating all of the sanwiches Chi Chi made, Goku and Chi Chi began to feel tired again. "Those sanwiches were great, but I think I need another nap," Goku commented surpressing a burp. "I know what you mean," Chi Chi said rubbing her stomach, "I'm in need of another nap, too. I think I'm going to go upstairs and sleep." Goku stood up and helped Chi Chi to her feet. They tiredly walked up the stairs and went into their bedroom. For the next couple of months, Chi Chi would spend most of her time resting. Chi Chi would get up to make Goku and herself something to eat, but since this was their first child, Chi Chi was very tired and didn't really feel like doing anything. Time seemed to pass by quickly for Chi Chi as the impending birth of hers and Goku's child approached. She remembered how for along she was and realized that the baby would be born any day now. Chi Chi found her extra energy and started checking things over in the house; making sure everything was ready for the baby's arrival. Her stomach was enormous now, and Chi Chi found it was hard to move around now. Sometimes she would avoid sitting down knowing if she did, she'd most likely be there for a while until Goku came and helped her up. Chi Chi couldn't avoid sitting down forever, and when she decided to sit, she'd sit on one of the stools she had sitting in a corner of the kitchen. But Chi Chi wasn't in the house, she was outside. Goku and Chi Chi had decided to take a walk by the edge of the lake because Chi Chi had started to complain of some back pain. Chi Chi had her arm looped through Goku's as they walked. All of a sudden, Chi Chi cried out in pain. She gripped Goku's arm firmly with her right hand while she clutched her stomach with her left. "Chi Chi, what's wrong?" Goku asked concerned. Chi Chi gasped for air as the contraction began to subside. Chi Chi lifted her sweat-covered face and met Goku's worried expression. "I think...I just...had...a contraction, Goku," she said still gasping for air, "I hope...that doesn't mean...what I think...it means." "What does it mean, Chi Chi?" Goku questioned as he aided Chi Chi with standing. Chi Chi was about to answer him when another, more violent, contraction kept her from speaking again. Chi Chi dug her nails into Goku's arm as the contraction came and went. "Goku..., we need...to go...to the hospital...now," she said trying to regain her breath. "Why?" Goku asked wiping the sweat from Chi Chi's forehead. "I'm...having the...baby," Chi Chi replied before another contraction once again prevented her from talking. Goku didn't ask questions now, he lifted Chi Chi into his arms and ran as fast as he could to the car. Goku sat Chi Chi in the passenger seat as she cried out in pain again. "They're getting worse," was all Chi Chi could say before she was kept from talking completely. Goku drove to the East City Hospital with a now screaming Chi Chi sitting beside him. He pulled into the parking lot and quickly parked the car. Goku got out of the car and rushed over to the passenger side of the car and took Chi Chi out of the car. Goku carried her into the sliding doors leading to the emergency room. "My wife's having a baby," Goku shouted as he came running through the sliding doors. The nurse at the reception desk shot up from her seat and immediately called for more nurses and a gurney. Goku watched as the nurses came into the waiting room with the gurney. Goku put Chi Chi on the gurney. The nurses then began to wheel Chi Chi away while Goku ran beside them; holding Chi Chi's sweating hand. "Don't leave me," Chi Chi said weakly. "Don't worry, I won't," Goku said reassuringly to her. He smiled at her and Chi Chi began to feel a little better, although she was in pain. They wheeled her into the emergency room and began to prep Chi Chi for delivering the baby. The nurse from the reception desk then ran up beside Goku. "Excuse me sir," she said grabbing Goku's arm, "Are you her husband?" Goku nodded; too out of breath from running to speak a word. "You're going to have to put this on," she said handing Goku a set of scrubs. "What's this for?" he asked confused. the nurse led Goku outside the room and helped him get into the scrubs. "It's just standard procedure, sir," she replied tying the scrubs in the back. The nurse then instructed Goku to go back into the emergency room. Goku immediately complied. He entered the emergency room and was screamed at by Chi Chi as he approached her bedside. "Where were you, Goku?!" Chi Chi screamed. Sweat poured off of Chi Chi and she was breathing hard. When the contractions started coming closer together, Chi Chi involuntarily grabbed Goku's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. Goku didn't even seem to notice. Goku stroked Chi Chi's head; trying to help her calm down a bit. He whispered softly in her ear as the doctor on call came in. A slender woman in surgical scrubs walked into the emergency room and relieved some of the nurses. "We really don't need that many nurses in here just for the birth of a baby," the doctor said smiling, "How long has this woman been in labor?" "she's only been in labor for fifteen minutes, Dr. McIntyre," one of the nurses replied. Dr McIntyre walked over to the end of Chi Chi's bed and lifted the sheet that was draped over both of her legs. "Okay, let's see how we're doing here," Dr. McIntyre said as she examined Chi Chi. She examined Chi Chi carefully before she called for one of the nurses. "Prep the infant's crib, " Dr. McIntyre told the nurse, "It won't be long before this baby's out." She raised her head up and saw how tired Chi Chi looked. "How long ago did your water break, Mrs. Son?" Dr. McIntyre asked pulling the sheet off of Chi Chi's legs. "When my...husband...brought me...into the hospital. That was...about...ten minutes ago," Chi Chi answered trying to hide the pain she felt. Goku finally realized why his clothes felt wet when he put Chi Chi on the gurney. "_Ew! Now that's really nasty,_" Goku thought disgusted. Chi Chi felt another contraction as Dr. McIntyre checked Chi Chi again. "It won't be long now, Mrs. Son," she said motioning to the other nurses, "You're now fully dilated. Your baby will be here real soon." Goku let Chi Chi squeez his hand as she began to push. Dr. McIntyre was at the foot of the bed; waiting to deliver Goku and Chi Chi's baby. Chi Chi listened to Dr. McIntyre's instructions and pushed whenever she told her to. "Mr. Son?" Dr. McIntyre called over to him, "Would you like to see your baby being born?" Goku nodded and went and stood at the end of the bed with Dr. McIntyre. "Wow," Goku exclaimed as he saw the head beginning to emerge, "This is so cool! I've never seen anything like it!" Goku watched intentedly as the baby's shoulders started to show. Chi Chi grunted and strained herself while Goku was watching the baby coming out of her. She was getting tired of him enjoying the sight of their baby before it was all the way out of her. "Goku! Get back to this end of the bed right now!" Chi Chi shouted. Goku quickly went back to the head end of the bed. Chi Chi just needed to push one more time, and then it would be all over. Chi Chi pushed as hard as she could before releasing it and falling back on the bed. "Congradulations," Dr. McIntyre announced handing the newborn to Chi Chi, "It's a boy." Chi Chi looked down at the sweet little face of her newborn son. His face resembled that of his father's, although much smaller than his. Chi Chi held her son tight, eventhough she was extremely exhausted. She was panting, tired, and bathed in sweat. Goku kissed Chi Chi on the forehead. "You were wonderful," he said tilting her face toward his. Chi Chi weakly smiled at him. "That's what you said when we made him," she said pointing at their son. Chi Chi stared at Goku and noticed how happy he was, eventhough he didn't realize it. Goku was glowing with pride toward his son. Goku now had a responsibility: helping Chi Chi raise and teach their newborn son. Chi Chi loved seeing Goku like this, but she realized that she was going to have _two_ babies to take care of. The next day, Chi Chi and the baby were discharged from the hospital. Goku stayed at the hospital overnight with Chi Chi because she had told him that she didn't want to be there by herself. Goku helped Chi Chi to the car. They hadn't bought a carseat yet, so Chi Chi held the baby in her capable arms. Goku drove carefully all the way back to Mt. Paos. That night, Chi Chi was putting the baby in his crib when Goku walked into the room. "Chi Chi, I thought I told you to let me take the baby," he said sternly, "You need your bedrest." Chi Chi looked at Goku and sighed contently. "You're right. I do need bedrest. But I just couldn't let him go," she said stroking the infant boy's soft head, "He's just so handsome, just like his father." Goku blushed a little. Goku walked up beside Chi Chi and placed his arms around her waist. "Okay. the baby's in his crib," Goku whispered in Chi Chi's ear, "Now it's time for his mother to go to bed." Chi Chi looked up at Goku before she followed his orders. "By the way, Goku," Chi Chi said before exiting the nursery completely, "We need to give the baby a name." The very next day, they named their infant son. Gohan.

The End


End file.
